Whats up with Sam?
by his-wifey13
Summary: When Sam joined Glee club we all knew there was somthing off about him. Kurt hoped it was that he was Gay because hes cute, but alot just thought it was his hair color. I mean that is not natural.But they had no idea it would be this.


"Everyone shut up! Artie is walking!" Brittany yelled.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see Artie taking steps slowly. Who wished for that was the thought on everyone's mind. "Didn't Artie use all his wishes?" Brittany asked looking at Sam. "Was it you Santana?" Brittany asked smiling huge.

Let me remind It all started when we were praticing for Nationals we were learning some dance moves when Finn goes and hits Rachel in the nose.

**Rachel's POV:**

When Sam joined Glee club we all knew there was somthing off about him. Kurt hoped it was that he was Gay because hes cute, but alot just thought it was his hair color. I mean that is not natural like my talent of course, but no one expected something that cool. It all happened after Finn broke my nose. When I fell to the floor crying as the blood gushed out.

As Finn brushed past Sam to get to me. He helped me up on my left while on my left. Everyone was staring at all the blood. I could see Tina was queezy. As tears where still falling from my eyes. Finn kept going on and on

"Rachel I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I Wish I didn't hit you".

Suddenly the blood was erased from my shirt and the pain gone instantly. Everyone looked amazed. Finn was wide eyed.

"Do I have powers because that would be so cool?" Finn asking no one in particular.

"Try again" Kurt said.

"Well I'm really hungry so I guess I wish I had a Big Mac" Finn said.

Seconds later he had a Mcdonalds bag in his hand.

Everyone was just staring at Finn amazed.

No one seemed to notice Sam looking fed up.

**Sam's POV:**

"Okay just stop before you use your last wish getting a coke for the Big Mac!" Sam exclaimed.

_Shit! Great I just let my secret out my dad is going to kill me. _

Everyone was staring at my now except Finn who looked dissapointed.

"So your the one with powers not me?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes" Sam answered.

_Mine as well tell the truth they are my friends right hopefully history won't repeat it self._

"So are you like a Genie or what?" Kurt asked trying to figure this out.

"Okay I think my I should explain Yes its true I'm a Genie and-" Sam said trying to explain.

"Dude that awesome" Puck said.

"Do we all get wishes or what?" Mercedes asked.

"If you let me explain and quit interrupting ill tell you" Everyone fell silent.

"Okay now its true you get three wishes then your done. You can only get three wishes if we have touched" Sam said "Just imagine if we didn't have to touch the whole world would a mess" he smiled a little thinking that.

"Yay we all get three wishes" Mercedes said jumping up and down with kurt.

"Well not really I mean some of you already used them all" Sam said sheepishly.

"Have I?" Everyone asked at pretty much the same time.

"Well Brittany and Artie don't have any wishes left and Finn only has one and Santana has two" Sam informed them.

"Wait how have I used my wish" Santana said.

"Yeah I don't remeber using any" Artie said.

"I do" Finn said.

"Shut up Finn no one cares" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"well Artie you used yours like a month ago"

_**Flashback **_

_I was getting my algebra II book out of my locker when I saw you rolling up and we fist bumped and I walked into step with you. When you started talking about Brittany._

_"Man I wish Brittany was an expert in math class. I mean shes feeling down because she got another bad grade and she tries so hard to do good and I know shes doing it for me. I wish she was proud of herself like I am"._

"Artie I need to tell you somthing" Sam interrupted.

"And I wish would get fired I don't know why but she has a wheel car fetish" Artie finished looking disgusted. "I'm sorry Sam I interrupted you what were you going to say?"

"Nothing dude its cool" Sam said.

_**End Flashback**_

"Aww's" were heard from all the girls except Santana as Brittany went to kiss Artie. He looked sad but trying to put on a smile.

"What about me Trouty mouth? when did I use my wish?" Santana asked annoyed.

"You told me to shut up because you were trying to get your mac on" He answered looking annoyed at her.

"And me?" Brittany asked smiling and sitting on Arties lap.

"You used yours so your cat would stop reading your diary, You wanted some cheese, and you wanted unicorn stickers" He answered.

Everyone giggled at Brittany innocence.

"Well I have to leave wishes take some energy out of me I need to get home anyways to take care of my sister and brother" Sam said turning to leave.

"Wait what about our wishes?" Santana asked.

"What wish would you like Santana?" Sam asked highly annoyed had she not just heard him.

"I wish to win prom queen she answered looking at Quinn" santana sneered.

"Wait thats not fair? what the hell?" Quinn fumed.

"I wish I win prom queen!" Queen yelled.

"There you both win okay I'm leaving" Sam said.

_Ughh calm down sammy they are just getting use to it and you know what Santana can be like. Wait whats that noise is somebody following me._

When sam turned around he saw Rachel running after him. When Rachel got right in front of him. He saw her opening her mouth but before he even let her get a word out.

"Listen Rachel I am out of energy I know yall don't understand but can yall atleast respect me and seriously if your coming to wish for Finn I can't make him love you, so find some other way for him to love you and if your wishing for broadway then you can just wait till tommorrow because right now im sick of all the selfish wishes I mean why can't they think like Artie I mean he didn't know he had wishes but I know him he would have been selfless thats something you should learn" Sam snapped. He regreted it after he looked into her eyes and saw the tears falling, but he barely had enough energy to walk let alone make another wish. She just stood there quietly obvious waiting for me to leave.

I walked down the hall almost making it to the entrance I could feel myself getting weaker and suddenly everything was going dark.


End file.
